


A Bracelet of Bells by sinnerforhire [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of A Bracelet of Bells by sinnerforhireWee!Clark's first trip to the library.





	A Bracelet of Bells by sinnerforhire [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bracelet of Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54121) by [sinnerforhire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2008

Title: A Bracelet of Bells

Author: sinnerforhire

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Smallville

Pairing: None. Maaaayyyyybe Clana, but that's a stretch. Improv: fatigue, fever, pressure, mute Disclaimer: the WB, DC Comics, and M/G Ink own everything interesting. I'm just playing with them a little. 

Author's Notes: Baby!Clark. Nasty!Nell. Much cuteness. Thanks to Eileen, Stacie, Kay Lynn, and the rest of the MPL crew for 1) paying me to do something I would actually do for free and 2) giving me the idea for this fic.

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Summary: Clark goes to the library

Text: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54121)

Length: 00:04:06

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/a%20bracelet%20of%20bells.mp3)

 


End file.
